


I saw your face in the crowd and you came out

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology AU, Hades & Persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan - Persephone & Hades AU </p>
<p>(will turn into a reincarnation AU later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Down In The Valley by The Head and the Heart

Later they’ll say she was taken against her will, that she was simply walking in the forest when he saw her and fell for her beauty but they don’t know that the truth is much different.

They don’t know how she waited for him, day after day, how she smiled at him, how her hair moved around her head as she talked, how how he was hypnotized by her graceful delicate hands, how they talked for a whole day and night, how they learned each other, her laughter warming his heart.

They think he forced himself upon her, but she caught him in her snares, and he became hers as much as she was already his, she told him “I want to see the realm of the dead, show me your kingdom” and so he did, and then she said “I don’t want to leave” and so she stayed, her laughter resonating along the Styx - the pomegranate seeds were her idea, and as much as she was binded by them, he was binded more, a puppet in her hands, a simple word whispered at his ear and he would lay the world below her feet, but she never did, she just wanted him to be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Hermes: August, Zeus: Charming, Demeter: Snow

But their happiness was not to last, and as Demeter noticed her daughter’s absence, she search for her daughter for days and days and then went to Zeus who told her where her daughter was, and as the crops were dying Zeus yielded and Hermes was sent to their realm, when the news of Charon’s passenger arrived to her, Persephone went to her love and told him to trust her and let her discuss with him – he was her cousin and she knew him well, she could discuss the matter with him and prove herself as Queen.

As he was brought by the guards to the throne, she rose from her seat to welcome him, “Cousin, what business brings you here?”, “I am here on order of my father, your mother is grieving for you Persephone, she misses you so much that the crops are wilting”, Hades stayed seated on his throne, watching Hermes and her talk with darkening eyes, “Oh poor mother, I did not think she would be so sad, we have to find a way to make her happy”, she worried for her mother whom she loved deeply but she also loved _him_ so much, but she knew her mother would only be happy with her back and yet, how could she choose between them, she wondered as she looked at him – unhappily seated on his throne, his unwavering gaze fixed upon her, trusting her to make the right decision and yet she could see the worry lines on his face, the way his hands were gripping the arms of the throne and she knew that she would never be able to live without him.

“Have you eaten food of the underworld, Cousin? Otherwise we can just leave, I know he took you by force but if you aren’t bound to his realm, he cannot stop us Father won’t let him, all I have to do is bring you home and she will be happy again”, “oh but don’t you understand cousin, I chose to be here with him, I love him so dearly, how could I ever leave him forever? But I might… Wait here, Cousin”, she ran back to the throne and sat at his lap to whisper in his ear, holding both of his hands in hers as she explained her idea, and as much as she wanted to see her mother again, she almost wished that he would refuse and keep her with him forever, but he knew that the death of the people would mean the end of the Gods, their ends and so he agreed, she would spend six months roaming the Earth with her mother so the crops would grow and the people live, and then six months in the Underworld with him; he had one condition however, and it was that she marry him before she left, to which she agreed immediately, bringing the purest joy to his face, and so he rose and told Hermes that Persephone would go back after they married, and that all the Gods were invited to see their happiness, especially Demeter – suddenly the thought of being separated for half a year was not so painful as they focused on their wedding day.


End file.
